The State of Affairs
by Effrijim
Summary: Harry's in love with Remus and they've been going out for five years. Harry loves Sirius and they've been seeing eachother for the past couple weeks. What's a boy to do. HPRL, HPSB


"Ah!" Harry gasped out as he was slammed up against the wall. But he didn't have any time to complain as his mouth was captured roughly by Sirius's.

His moans were swallowed by Sirius as their mouths hungrily attacked each other. Sirius's hands roamed all over his body in a heated passion, soon they reached Harry's pants and yanked them off. Sirius's strong arms cupped Harry's soft thighs and lifted them to his waist pressing him hard against the wall so he wouldn't fall.

Instinctively, Harry wrapped his legs around Sirius's waist tightly as too keep his position and free Sirius's hands to slip his own pants off. Harry could feel Sirius's hardened cock pressing against the soft cheeks of his butt and breathily said, "Put it in, oh gods Sirius, put it in."

Sirius stuck his fingers into his mouth and salivated on them before sliding them into Harry's passage. Harry gasped as the digits probed and stretched him, but still he begged, "I need you Sirius, now. Be inside me!"

Sirius pressed his mouth to Harry's in a deep kiss and thrust deep into Harry's passage, his lover's screams muffled in the kiss. Harry's arms threw themselves against the wall, his fingers scraping and clawing for a hold as Sirius pounded into him over and over again.

His face was covered in ultimate bliss which made Sirius want him even more, to make him pant faster, to make him moan louder, to make him come screaming his name so loud that it would ring in his ears hours later. Dripping in sweat, the two exchanged another steaming kiss as they both felt the end coming near.

Sirius's eyes flashed down at Harry's throbbing erection and saw a glimmer of precum at the tip, he took hold of it and pressed a finger to the hole. "I want to come together." He growled.

Harry felt hot tears start to run down his cheeks, he wanted to come so badly. But, the more Sirius pounded into him, the greater the pleasure grew. Soon, the contracting of Harry's passage around Sirius's member grew so strong that he growled, "I'm gonna come Harry."

With that, Sirius let go of Harry's cock and they both had their release together in one massive wave of pleasure. Harry couldn't stop screaming, the pleasure was so intense; and Sirius began to shake uncontrollably.

Sirius's shaking was so great, that he had to withdraw from Harry and slowly slide the both of them down to the checkered tile floor of the kitchen. In a faltering voice, Sirius said, "I-…I love you Harry…."

Sirius was curled over Harry's body in a protective manner, and he could see the passionate glint in Harry's emerald eyes. "I love you too Sirius." He said. They stayed like this for several minutes and then Sirius got some paper towels and cleaned up their mess.

Suddenly, there was the sound of the front door being unlocked, and both Sirius and Harry froze in panic. There was a creak as the door opened and a cheerful voice called out, "Harry! I'm home!"

Harry grabbed Sirius's wrist and all the clothes that had been discarded and rushed him into the guest room. "Stay here!" He said urgently, "I'll come back to say goodbye, I promise!"

Sirius kissed his cheek and Harry dashed out clumsily putting his clothes on as he ran. He saw Remus walking into the living room and before he could sit down, Harry tackled him.

"Hey Remus!" He said breathlessly clinging to his boyfriend of five years.

"Where were you babe?" Remus said grinning.

"Just cleaning myself up." Harry said kissing Remus on the cheek.

"Mmm…well, good for you. I'm going to go take a nap and then how about you clean up a little more andwe go out to dinner 'kay?" Remus said kissing Harry back then setting him down before plopping down on the sofa.

Harry hurried back to the guest room and Sirius was waiting there for him. "Sorry about that…" Harry said smiling at Sirius.

"It's okay, but I better go since he's home." Sirius said and kissed Harry passionately.

Once they broke the kiss, Harry said his goodbyes and Sirius left through the window. Harry's eyes never left Sirius's retreating figure until it was no bigger than a pinprick.

Then he collapsed onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, it was exhausting to share his heart. He didn't think he could take it anymore…he loved them both so much that it hurt. It hurt to lie to Remus who's been with him for so long, who's shared so much with him. But it also hurt to only give half of himself to Sirius who was passionate, devoted and completely head-over heels in love with him.

Bitter tears welled up and began to run down his face and onto his cheeks, love sucks.


End file.
